


New Identity

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, This Is STUPID, based on something David Tennant actually said, fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo needs a new name... but so far no one likes what he's chosen.





	New Identity

Pete jumped as the stack of papers hit his desk and the Doctor (or, this human version of him at least) flopped into the chair on the other side of his desk, a satisfied grin on his face.

“Done already?” Pete asked, referring to the forms he had the Doctor fill out that would detail his new identity. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Rose rushing into the room, trying to grab the papers off the desk.

“No, he isn’t! He hasn’t picked out a proper name!” 

“It IS a proper name!” The Doctor argued, taking her wrist and pulling it gently away from the desk before she could grab anything.

“Nuh-uh. You’re NOT calling yourself that!” Rose almost shrieked shaking her hand free of his grasp.

“You told me to pick something original. And I did!”

Pete looked between them somewhat amused by their argument, but at the same time dreading what silly name the Doctor had chosen for himself. He found the top form, read the name, and rolled his eyes.

“Pick somethin’ else, Doc.” Pete said firmly. “That’s a bit… too original.”

The Doctor looked in between Pete and Rose and huffed.

“What’s wrong with Bojangles McDuff?!?” He cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off an interview David Tennant had on the James Cordon show. He was discussing what his name actually is (David John McDonald) and why he had to change it... and he dropped a couple of alternatives including Bojangles McDuff.
> 
> I don't think I could've taken him seriously if he actually called himself that...


End file.
